dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KidVegeta
Free Worlds 2 In free worlds. You can get super saiyan 1 to 4. Also you can be Super and fuse some one become stronger like Piccolo fuse Kami become Super Namek. You can 1st form to 5th form like frieza. Also you can absorb any characters change new form like cell. You can absorbs any 4 characters. You can absorb any characters get new power and form like buu. Also you can absorbs any 4 or more characters. You can be full power. Android can pick some parts can be more stronger like super android 13. You can find parts in planets and buy from stores. You can fuse any your create characters. Android + Android, Namek + Namek. It must be same characters. Also if you finish fused one which character and you can create change any thing. All do same thing create change any thing. Some you can get more muscular. It any you can create your characters when get level up will get more stronger. It all any you want your create characters like be differents any transformations. You can create your transformations. Cool. SuperTaiko1 23:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Templates’ Shire. -KidVegeta (talk) Category:Templates’ Category:Templates’ Broly's Transformations In RB3 character. Make sure broly's transformations. Broly (Base, Super Saiyan 1 to 4. If you transformation into legendary super saiyan 1 to 4. If you want be super saiyan 3 to 4 or can transformation into legendary super saiyan 3 to 4.) Also you can transformation back to base. Thanks. SuperTaiko1 20:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) dude thanks for the welcome also dude if you wouldn't mind could you check out my article it's called the super saiyan 6 Well I am a super saiyan 13! Nathan Hiya KV Why any one not much on chat? You not much on chat? I think they have to busy something and go to school. Thanks SuperTaiko1 21:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Promote Can you promote the wikia?Here is the link.http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Promote.[[User:AREA95000|AREA95000]] (talk) 23:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) i want your help i need your help to make it better and make it possible can you wirte the story for the hero mode i out of ideas Mason Livingston (talk) 23:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin. I want be admin. I am good ideas any thing. You know that. Please. SuperTaiko1 22:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) KV, thank you for helping me when I first joined Wikia (on the chatango chat last year). I am leaving wikia, just wanted to thank you. Goodbye friend. - Ultra Kuzon (talk) 21:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Love you too. -KidVegeta (talk) hi Please delete this message after reading it. Hi could you block this account it's mine, it's not a sock I never use it for editing or in wikis, I have already joined, I just accidentally used it when I edited my user page.-- ASSJ Raging gohan 12:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Reporting I'd like to report this story and I demand that it has immediate deletion: dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_AT Thank youPrince of Sparta (talk) 01:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I Just like to know how to make a user box Your Friend,Fanboy123 Kid Vegeta I Am leaving this forever Ultra Kuzon is being mean on Chat say he knows where i live & he would find me & he will end me Rigby2000 (talk) 05:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 05:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Mhm, yeah. Yes KV. No I won't. I promise, no really. K. Yeah. Bye. Love you too. Bye. Dangit, KV. TEACH ME TO USE DA WIKI! kthanksbye. AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 01:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) On it Thanks, KV. I'll be sure to post a semi-final page. DemonPic3 (talk) 07:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Someone made the World Tournament Saga (SSJJ), without my permission and is using my namesake SSJJ could you delete it a punish that user for theft of Namesake and vandalizing my story thank you buddy.-- 03:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) LIKE OMG U R SO HOT AND SEXY AND I LUV U So yeah, like review Sleep My Gohan. kthxbai <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 almost done... <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 nearly there... <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 aaaaaaaaaaaand we're done! >: >: >: AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 07:50, December 15, 2012 (UTC) when are you puting new chapter of the last saiyan ??????23:22, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Fashamarisol (talk)fashamarisol Functionality What do you mean by functionality? My character doesn't participate in adventures alot and is more of an overseer to the universe. Also, what do you mean in-universe? Within the Dragon Ball continuity?Geti186 (talk) 06:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :If you don't sign your name, I have no idea who you are. You can do this by typing ~~~~ at the end of your message. -KidVegeta (talk) :Okay, I don't know which page you are talking about. If you link me to it, I can properly respond. -KidVegeta (talk) :http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TeamUnitedNerds/Wiki_Championship#comm-45572 :Here's the linkGeti186 (talk) 07:50, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, buddy! -KidVegeta (talk) thanks for answering my question Fashamarisol (talk) 02:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC)fashamarisll >_______________> AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 19:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) <_______________< -KidVegeta (talk) Don't look at me that way. >_________> KV the Admin. You're like the lead singer of the wiki, all the fans like you best. I suppose it helps that you also write really well. AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 17:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) So what if I laugh at my own jokes? You better reply on fb. You're my boyfriend, you have to. I'll blow up your notifications, I swear! AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 00:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Do it! I bet you can't find that much to make my notifications explode anyway. -KidVegeta (talk) Oh, you bastard, I'll unlike and relike EVERYTHING on your wall. AkurnaSkulblaka (talk) 03:05, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I got 990 achievements and 297 edits do you think i could request for adminship?-- 22:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) About Future Trunks Saga. I finished story about Future Trunks Saga. Go look Ddisk's talk page. Future Trunks Saga 1 to 4. That awesome. Thank you. I hope maybe Future Trunks Saga in RB3. SuperTaiko1 19:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat Grammar When I am on the wiki, I do keep looking and making corrections to grammar and spelling when it detracts from a page. I like seeing decent grammar and spelling and I will keep an eye out. Cheers! Senjuto 21:58, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Great job. -KidVegeta (talk) New vandal: Mashudes As the article's header states, we have a new user who has simply vandalized other pages by removing the information and replacing it with "DELETE THIS PAGE". I will have undid all of these vandalistic revisions here in a minute. I thought one of the admins (in this case, you sir) ought to know to afford the actions deemed appropriate and necessary. — Somarinoa (talk) 03:58, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, KV Hello, KV. How are you? What you doing work on wikia? I not much chat you for long time. I think you very busy. Sometime chat at late night. I try what up everyone chat at late night but I not have time. Do you like my story about Future Trunks Saga? Any thing from my ideas could be in RB3? SuperTaiko1 21:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC) plz tell me how to create an article How to create an article? You ask me about how to create an article. For what? SuperTaiko1 20:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandals I'm An Innocent Bystander Long ago, you used the phrase, "I'm an innocent bystander", and wanted to know if anyone could figure out the reference. Well, I just found it. It was a phrase used by a Team Rocket Grunt in Pokemon Red. It's taken two years, but I've found it. - 00:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I actually did not know the team rocket grunt said that. The place where I referenced it from was not that. But good try, DD! -KidVegeta (talk) Code problem. get on chat ASSJ Raging Super X Gohan 23:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) As you wish, master , |text=I just wanted to ask where do you find those amazing pictures for The Last Saiyan? }} Act Banners , |text=What the section says boss}}